Une petite boîte à musique
by Noan
Summary: [UAYAOI] Quand une petite boîte à musique garde le souvenir d'un 1er amour, elle pourrait bien le retrouver... Dédicace à Lysanea


**Je dois l'idée de départ à mon papa. Ce week-end, il m'a raconté que petit, il avait une vieille boîte à musique en bois et qu'il y était très attaché.**

**Ben, ça a fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ma tête et voilà ce que ça donne...**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi.**

**Résumé: Quand une petite boîte à musique garde le souvenir d'un 1er amour, elle pourrait bien le retrouver... **

**Dédicace à Lysanea pour sa fic " Un si long sommeil"**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Une petite boîte à musique :**

-

-

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Duo avait toujours vécu dans un orphelinat et, quelques années auparavant, Sœur Helen lui avait offert ce qui était aujourd'hui son bien le plus précieux.

Une petite boîte à musique.

Rien de très travaillé, juste une petite boîte en bois qui, lorsqu'il l'ouvrait, jouait une douce musique.

La sœur la lui avait offerte avant son départ pour une mission d'aide en Afrique noire en lui disant que c'était un peu d'elle qui l'accompagnerait.

Dès lors, tous les soirs, avant de se coucher, il ouvrait la petite boîte et écoutait religieusement la douce mélodie en pensant à la sœur qu'il aimait tant.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de partir.

Une famille avait souhaité l'adopter, lui, qui avait déjà 10 ans et qui n'espérait plus trouver une famille aimante.

Et lui aussi laissait derrière lui quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Un jeune métis japonais de son âge, Heero, qui était arrivé 2 ans plus tôt et qu'on avait placé dans sa chambre.

Un garçon froid et associable avec lequel il avait dû user de beaucoup de patience avant qu'ils deviennent amis.

Duo savait que le garçon était triste de son départ et, comme sœur Helen avant lui, Duo souhaita qu'il garde un petit souvenir.

Le jour du départ, Heero avait fui leur chambre et malgré sa déception, Duo avait compris le besoin de son ami.

Alors il écrivit quelques mots sur un bout de papier et le glissa dans la boîte à musique qu'il laissa sur le lit du métis.

-

10 ans plus tard…

-

Tout en rentrant de chez le recteur, Heero râlait.

« Ca va Heero !! C'est quand même pas la fin du monde non plus !! »

Le dit-Heero jeta un regard noir à son ami Trowa qui l'avait accompagné.

« Si ça se trouve il sera sympa ce nouveau coloc' ! »

-

Effectivement, depuis son entrée à la fac de Sank, le caractère fermé d'Heero avait fait fuir les 5 colocataires que l'administration de la fac lui avait imposés.

Même Trowa qu'il connaissait depuis 6 ans avait refusé de s'installer avec lui, lui préférant un jeune chinois au profil fier et au corps bien sculpté.

Bien lui en avait pris d'ailleurs, Trowa et son coloc', Wufei Chang, étaient devenus amant dans le courant de leur deuxième année.

-

« Avoue que t'es insupportable en coloc' !! T'es chiant avec tes petites manies ! »

Heero se planta devant la porte de son studio qu'ils avaient fini par atteindre.

Avec humeur, le métis répondit en cherchant ses clés.

« S'ils sont pas contents, je m'en moque ! Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir un colocataire ! Je suis très bien tout seul !!

- Heero… Heero… Heero… Tu es désespérant. »

Le jeune homme soupira profondément en ouvrant la porte.

Trowa ne lui suivit pas et lui lança en s'éloignant :

« Bon, Wu' m'attend pour aller au cinéma ! Bonne chance avec ton futur ex-colocataire !! »

Le châtain partit tout sourire, laissant un Heero blasé, le front posé contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer derrière lui.

Son nouveau colocataire devait arriver le lendemain.

-

Heero balança son sac au pied d'un des deux lits qui trônaient au centre du studio.

Encore une semaine à essuyer les reproches quant à ses habitudes quasi militaires et autres problèmes lui minaient déjà le moral.

A chaque fois, le même scénario se reproduisait.

Le coloc' arrivait, s'installait et en deux jours, son studio qu'il avait patiemment rangé devenait un vrai champ de bataille, envahissant peu à peu son espace vital.

Alors s'en suivait les prises de têtes et de becs, et, invariablement, l'autre allait se plaindre à l'administration pour finalement être transféré ailleurs au bout d'une semaine.

Le Japonais ne prit même pas le temps de se déchausser ce qui était pourtant, une de ses fameuses manies et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-

Quelques secondes plus tard, il leva un bras vers sa table de chevet où trônait, à côté de son réveil dernière génération, une petite boîte en bois.

Il ouvrit le couvercle patiné par le temps et l'usage quotidien et une douce mélodie s'en échappa.

Heero ferma les yeux et laissa les notes claires de la petite boîte à musique le détendre.

Immédiatement, l'humeur morose du jeune homme s'estompa alors que son esprit voguait vers un doux souvenir.

Il n'avait jamais oublié le visage de celui qui la lui avait offerte.

C'était son petit secret à lui, un souvenir de son passage dans un orphelinat après la mort de ses parents.

Personne, sauf Trowa, ne savait qui la lui avait donnée. Heero gardait jalousement son souvenir avec l'espoir insensé de revoir un jour les yeux rieurs de celui qui avait été la seule personne à accepter totalement son caractère renfermé.

-

S'il avait d'abord très mal pris le départ du garçon, Heero avait été très touché quand, au soir qui avait suivi le départ, il avait trouvé la petite boîte à musique sur son lit.

Il connaissait l'attachement que le garçon lui portait et il n'avait jamais touché au petit mot qui l'accompagnait : « Garde une petite place pour moi dans ton cœur. »

Il avait continué, et ce même 10 ans après, ce petit rituel qu'il affectionnait.

Tous les soirs, il écoutait la douce mélodie avant de s'endormir et quand il avait un coup de blues.

Les notes le détendirent rapidement et au bout d'un moment à songer à son doux souvenir, il alla prendre une bonne douche.

Le lendemain matin, Heero attendit le nouveau venu aussi longtemps qu'il le put et se fut donc énervé et en retard qu'il arriva en classe.

-

-

Duo sortit du bureau du doyen en soupirant.

Pourquoi déjà avait-il dû changer de fac en cours d'année ?

Ah oui, officiellement pour changer d'option préférant l'étude des kanjis au celte ancien mais surtout à cause de sa dernière histoire, longue de 3 ans, car son ex ne cessait de le harceler.

Bref, le doyen venait de lui faire tout un topo sur le fonctionnement de la fac, comme s'il était un parfait idiot et du coup, il avait loupé sa 1ère journée de cours.

-

En arrivant devant la porte de son studio qu'il devait partager avec un type dont on avait pas jugé bon de lui donner le nom, un groupe d'étudiants passa en gloussant.

_« Tiens c'est le nouveau coloc' du glaçon. »_

_« Y va pas tenir longtemps, comme les autres. »_

_« On devrait peut-être lui dire de pas défaire ses affaires ? »_

_« Hey ! j'parie qu'il tient moins que le dernier !! »_

Duo les suivit du regard, un sourcil levé très haut.

Son coloc' était-il s'y effrayant que ça ?

Il se permit un sourire amusé.

Ils allaient voir !!

Il était pas né celui qui ferait fuir Duo Maxwell !!

En haussant négligemment les épaules, il entra dans le studio.

-

Le châtain cala son dos contre la porte quand il l'eut refermée et soupira.

La paix.

Il espérait vraiment que ce maudit Quatre ne retrouverait pas sa trace ici, il en avait plus que marre de trouver des dizaines de roses rouges tous les matins devant sa porte avec toujours le même refrain : « Ne me quitte pas. »

Il écoutait trop les vieux tubes de ses parents et ça lui mangeait vraiment le cerveau.

-

Après avoir déposé son sac auprès de ce qui semblait être son lit – sur l'autre, plusieurs fringues se disputaient la place avec des livres, Duo alla prendre une bonne douche.

Il en avait plein les pieds d'avoir visité tout le campus.

Une fois les cheveux détachés, Duo poussa un profond soupir d'aise quand l'eau chaude s'abattit sur ses épaules.

Encore une fois, sa vie recommençait.

Décidément, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat, rien n'allait comme il fallait.

Les Maxwells avaient été une famille aimante et chaleureuse mais un accident de voiture 5 ans après son adoption les lui avait arrachés. Ce fut sa tante adoptive qui le prit sous son aile et il avait rencontré son cousin, Quatre.

Si au début, ils étaient très vite devenus amis, autre chose avait éclos avec le temps et ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'ange blond pouvait se transformer en véritable démon et sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer.

Le jeune homme était trop possessif, trop inconstant, trop étouffant et quand il avait voulu rompre, le pire était arrivé. Le blond avait fait une tentative de suicide…

Oh rien d'alarmant, Quatre avait admirablement calculé son coup mais cela avait suffit pour tourner le reste de sa famille contre lui.

Duo n'avait dû sa survie qu'à l'héritage très généreux que sa famille adoptive lui avait laissé à sa majorité.

Et, malgré tout, son ex ne l'avait pas lâché.

Quatre fois depuis son entrée en fac d'histoire de l'art, il avait dû changer d'établissement.

Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent un peu et Duo soupira.

Dans tous ses déboires, il y avait quelque chose qui n'avait jamais changé.

Un souvenir.

Un doux souvenir aux yeux bleus et aux courts cheveux bruns en bataille.

A chaque fois qu'un problème s'était posé, Duo s'enfermait dans un coin et, fredonnant doucement une vieille mélodie, il pensait à son premier ami, son premier amour aussi.

Combien de fois avait-il pensé à lui alors qu'il tenait Quatre entre ses bras ?

Combien de fois s'était-il demandé ce qu'il était devenu ?

Comme allait-il ?

Avait-il, lui aussi, trouvé une famille qui l'aimait autant que les Maxwells l'avaient aimé ?

Et combien de fois avait-il prié pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite fois…

-

Une fois correctement séché, Duo sortit de la petite salle de bain et commença à fouiller dans ses cartons pour trouver un caleçon et un jean.

Au bout du 3ème, il commençait à désespérer mais trouva finalement son bonheur dans le 4ème.

Il les enfila rapidement et décida qu'il était temps de ranger son bordel.

Un coup d'œil au radio réveil de son coloc' lui apprit qu'il était…

Son regard s'arrêta net sur une petite boîte qui trônait sur la table de chevet.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement alors qu'il en observait chaque détail.

_Sa boîte à musique..._

Lentement, il s'avança vers elle et leva une main tremblante pour en ouvrir le couvercle.

Il hésita, une sourde angoisse lui comprimait la poitrine.

Comment avait-elle pu arriver ici ?

Un long moment, il caressa la surface polie, amertume et espoir se mélangeant dans son esprit.

Il avait tant voulu le revoir qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas croire que ce fut lui son colocataire et la seule autre réponse à la présence de cette boîte ici serait qu'il s'en soit débarrassé.

Ou…

_Ce n'était pas sa boîte…._

Mais cette perspective n'arrivait pas à se frayer un chemin dans sa tête.

Duo se força à se calmer alors que pour la 1ère fois de sa vie, des larmes naissaient au bord de ses yeux.

Les doigts tremblants, il fit basculer le morceau de bois et une douce mélodie s'en échappa.

Le châtain serra fort les paupières avant de les rouvrir, complètement embuées et tomba sur le morceau de papier jauni où une écriture enfantine y avait laissé sa trace.

Son écriture….

_Heero…._

_-_

_-_

La journée n'avait malheureusement pas arrangé son humeur.

Trowa n'avait cessé de l'emmerder pour savoir si oui ou non il avait vu le nouvel arrivant et Réléna, une étudiante qui avait plusieurs cours en commun avec lui, avait passé son temps à lui courir après sous une avalanche de prétextes bidons pour obtenir un rendez-vous.

S'il était de mauvaise humeur en sortant de sa chambre le matin, il était carrément devenu d'humeur massacrante en y revenant.

Et ce qu'il vit en entrant fit exploser la colère.

Quelqu'un, sur son lit, avec SA boîte à musique entre les mains.

Oubliant complètement la porte qu'il n'avait pas refermé, il hurla.

« POSE CA TOUT. DE. SUITE !!!!! »

-

Duo réouvrit brutalement les yeux et à la voix, même en colère, il sourit au travers des larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues.

Le nœud d'angoisse qui comprimait son estomac venait soudainement de se lever.

Il posa délicatement la boîte qu'il avait dans les mains et se retourna.

« Heero… »

-

Brisé dans son élan par deux yeux myosotis qui lui transpercèrent l'âme, Heero en laissa tomber son sac et son si précieux laptop.

N'écoutant que son cœur qui hurlait de le revoir enfin, le métis s'élança vers Duo et se jeta entre ses bras.

Dans l'élan, ils se retrouvèrent allongés, Duo le serra fort contre son cœur, son visage enfoui dans les cheveux bruns, un peu plus courts que dans son souvenir mais toujours aussi indomptables.

-

Dans le couloir, Trowa se fraya un chemin dans le petit attroupement d'étudiants qui s'était formé devant la porte de la chambre de son ami, Wufei sur ses talons.

Après les avoir tous dispersés à grand renfort de regards noirs, il jeta lui-même un coup d'œil par la porte restée entrouverte.

Il se permit de sourire en voyant son ami dans les bras d'un autre jeune homme, la boîte à musique jouant toujours son petit air envoûtant.

-

-

**Alors?**

**Vous avez aimé?**

**Et pas taper l'auteur pour avoir donné le pseudo mauvais rôle à Quatre!! C'est de la faute à Lysanea!! Je lui avais promis qu'un jour je me vengerais de son 1x4!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
